


Al's Letter

by seizansha



Series: Correspondences [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos, Drama, Gen, Humor, Letter, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed tries to embarrass Al a little.</p>
<p>*Major Milos Spoiler*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al's Letter

Hey Al,

You’ll never guess who I saw today. That girl from Table City that you liked, Julia Creighton. I told her all about our journey. When she saw I have my arm again she wanted to know what you look like, so I pulled out that picture Winry thought we had to take before you left. Julia said she likes your eyes and loves your smile. I laughed so loud when she said you’ve got the same chin as your armor that we got kicked out of the diner.

Julia told me the same thing a lot of the border towns have about the Promise Day. The array activating could be seen for miles, some places almost a day’s train ride from the border. All the  alchemists I talked to said their power wasn’t working while the seal was active, but once Dad’s cancelled it out their transmutations were even stronger than before. My guess is that bearded bastard extended the array’s reach to make sure he had a steady supply of energy for his transmutation circle.

Sorry about sending things through Winry but every time I mail you a letter she writes me or we call each other and she tells me you’re in a new place. Hold still for once!

I’m only joking. Thanks for sending those seeds to Winry for me, when I saw that picture I knew she’d like them. The one the perfume guy had smelled like Aunt Sarah. I hope Winry doesn’t cry too much about it.

I’m going home for a month or two. There was an avalanche in the Ixios mountains so the only rail line to Calchas has been buried under a ton of rubble. The only other way is to climb the mountains; there’s no way I’m doing that with my leg!

Hope you’re okay,

Ed


End file.
